¿Que viene después de los chocolates ?
by nekomini
Summary: mikan y natsume al final se quedaron junto , después de que mikan aceptara empezar una historia de amor con natsume bueno les recomiendo que lean el oneshot para que no se pierdan con la historia :P san valentin de mikan bueno espero que esta historia que empezare les guste :D FELIZ CUMPLE FLOOR


_ **BUENO ESTA HISTORIA ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE ¨SAN VALENTIN DE MIKAN ¨ , POR LO QUE ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO , BUENO REGALADO PARA MI QUERIDA AMIGA FLOOR *-* QUE ESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS :D**_

_**BUENO ESTA HISTORIA SE LLAMARA , ¿ QUE VIENE DESPUÉS DE LOS CHOCOLATES ?**_

**_bueno acá les dejo el prologo :D y quizás un capitulo :D _**

* * *

_**PROLOGO ¨DE LA HISTORIA ¨ :D**_

* * *

_**mikan y natsume al final se quedaron junto , después de que mikan aceptara empezar una historia de amor con natsume ( se encuentra en san valentin de mikan ) , por lo que día a día se veían ya que ninguno de los dos les gustaba estar separados , pero habia una cosa a la cual todos ( creo ) que odian , su colegio , el cual le quitaba gran variedad de horas juntos . **_

* * *

**bueno mikan y natsume se encontraban acostados en el pasto de una plaza , bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezo el cual a los dos le encantaban y mas cuando estaban juntos disfrutaban la compañía del otro .  
**

_**natsume**_: que harías si yo algún día me fuera o no estuviera tu lado **- dijo mirándola a los ojos**

_**mikan :** _si tu te fueras yo me moriría natsume , ya que te amo mucho -** dijo acariciando le el cabello**- aunque hay una cosa que nos separa a nosotros por varias horas .

_**natsume:**_ a si ? y que se supone que es esa cosa** - pregunto algo curioso o.ô a lo dicho por mikan**

_**mikan :**_ el colegio ¬¬ es la única cosa que nos separa no me gusta .

_**natsume:**_ bueno es por que tu vas en ¨high high ¨y yo voy en ¨gakuen alice ¨

_**mikan :**_ _¨y no veras la sorpresa que te espera natsy_ ¨**- pensó , poniendo una cara de loca , por lo que todas las personas que pasaban por hay la miraban raro**

_**natsume :**_ no se lo que estas tramando pero sera mejor que dejes de poner esa cara que asustas a las personas .

_**mikan :**_ hn de que hablas ?

_**natsume :**_ de eso , que has causado -** dijo apuntando a las personas que estaban en posición fetal a unos cuantos kilómetros de ellos , debido a la cara que mikan habia colocado hace unos segundos** - los dejaste trauma dos

_**mikan :**_ bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos , que no quiero que me titulen como la mujer diabólica **- dijo tomando la mano de natsume .**

_**natsume :**_ bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa ya que mañana hay clases **- dijo correspondiendo el apretón de mano y dirigirse a la casa de mikan , ya que nastume siempre la llevaba .**

**en eso que los dos se marcharon de la plaza tomados de la mano una persona que conocía a natsume , estaba arañando un árbol mientras que desprendía un aura demoníaca .**

¿?: así que ella es la que robo el corazón de mi querido natsume , nunca se lo perdonare aun que no aya sido mio , pero aun así era de mi propiedad .

* * *

**~ mientras con nuestros protagonistas ~**

**ya habían llegado a casa de mikan , cosa que se despidieron como debían con un tierno beso el cual los dos disfrutaban a su ritmo , pero la maldita falta de oxigeno ¬¬ ( como la odio :P ) hizo que se separan dejando a mikan completamente roja y a natsume con un leve sonrojo el cual no se preocupaba mostrar ya que estaba junto a mikan . **

**natsume :**bueno mikan yo me iré .

_**mikan :**_ yo no quiero que te vayas TT-TT -** dijo llorando de mentira cosa que le causo gracia a natsume .**

**_natsume :_** jajaja , no te preocupes que yo te vendré a ver mañana de eso no tengas dudas **- dijo robando le pequeños besos**

_**mikan :**_ buuu no caíste :P , bueno entonces mañana nos veremos :P

**natsume: **de eso no hay duda -dijo dándose la vuelta para irse

**por lo que mikan entro a su casa y subió a su habitación , por lo que en su cama , se encontraba una carta de admisión de el colegio gakuen alice y el uniforme ( el cual ya todos saben como es XD ) , si mikan había sido aceptada en el colegio de natsume , pero el no lo sabia .**

**_mikan :_** mañana te llevaras una gran sorpresa mi amor , mi querido natsy -** dijo con corazones en los ojos**

* * *

_**bueno acá es donde termina el prologo de la continuación de mi one-shot **_

_**BUENO FLOOR ACÁ ESTA TU REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS , UN POQUITO ATRASADO ESPERO QUE ET GUSTE :D**_

_**como siempre , algún comentario u opinión son bien venidos **_

_**nos veos bye bye **_

_**~ NEKOMINI ~**_


End file.
